


Watching Over You

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Fred will wait for his best friend for as long as it takes, even if it takes a lifetime.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven's February Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing and trope were Hermione/Fred and supernatural. I've not written the Weasley twins before, so this was a great experience for me. Thank you so much to Imtrouble for her beta and Brit pick work. Any additional errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the HP world. I just own the plot.

2 September 2000

He will always remember the first day of his new life. Even nearly a hundred years later, he's still affected by all the sights and sounds and overwhelming feelings that have been forever imprinted upon his mind.

That first day had started just after midnight on the second of September 2000 when he was pulled from the astral plane he’d been stuck in ever since that fateful day in May less than a year and a half prior. He had been minding his own business, watching over his family, especially his twin brother, when he felt a tug behind his navel as if he'd just touched a Portkey.

When the dizzying sensation finally stopped, he found himself back in Hogwarts. Where he ended up was a section of the school he'd only seen once in all of his years of running around with his brother.

At first, he didn't know what had brought him to this part of the school, since as far as he knew it was a deserted part of the building, but after a few moments, he felt an invisible hand lead him down the hall. As he followed the gesture, he looked down and got the first glimpse of his own translucent body.

Before he had a chance to process what he was seeing, a door just down the hall opened, and a figure stepped out.

He heard a gasp just before a voice whispered, "Fred?"

Looking up, Fred Weasley saw Hermione Granger standing only a few feet away.

"Oh, Fred." She rushed the last few steps towards him. The small witch nearly ran through him, but she stopped at the last second. Her dark eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Are you really here?"

"I am," he replied as he reached out, his fingertips passing into her cheek before he could halt the movement.

She shivered at the cold feeling, but a large grin broke out over her face. "I've missed you."

He chuckled. "You missed me?"

Hermione returned his laugh. "I know we weren't the best of friends while in school together, but I've still missed you." Her smile fell a bit. "It's not been the same without you." The last of her smile completely disappeared. "It's so weird to not have Harry and Ron with me either."

Realising why he was pulled to this particular witch at this exact moment, Fred brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I'm here now, Hermione, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

Her smile slowly returned. "Thank you."

He winked at her. "Anytime."

* * *

11 October 2098

And he continued to watch over her, always there when she needed him, especially when her husband joined him in watching over their witch. It would be another five years before his promise came to an end. As he watched his other best friend be buried, he knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione would finally join him and her late husband.

"How long do you think it will take her to get here?"

Fred turned to George and shrugged. "I'm not sure, brother."

"I'm already here," a third voice said.

The two brothers turned to find Hermione standing behind them just as see-through as the two of them.

Fred laughed in delight and pulled her into his arms for the first time since they saw each other again all those years ago. "I've missed you."

She returned his hug, her shoulders shaking in laughter. "You missed me?"

"Cheeky witch," he said as he flicked her ear. "Of course, I missed my best friend."

"Oi!" George exclaimed.

"Okay, my other best friend."

"That's better."

"You're my favourite though," he whispered into her ear.

"He might have been my husband," she murmured, "but you're my favourite too."

"I heard that," George groused.

Hermione laughed at their antics, beyond happy to see the two together again.


End file.
